This invention concerns an alarm clock which sounds an alarm at a set time.
An alarm clock is known which, if a desired get-up time is set as an alarm time, sounds an alarm when the alarm time is reached.
However, even if the alarm is sounded at the alarm time, the sleeper can operate a stop switch for the alarm to stop same before the sleeper awakes surely, and as a result, oversleep occasionally occurs. In order to solve this problem, alarm clocks are commercialized which sound an alarm again after a fixed time even if the stop switch is operated.
However, an interval of time after which the alarm is conventionally sounded again is fixed in alarm clocks which repeatedly sound their alarms. Therefore, the fixed interval of time is sometimes not suitable for a particular user's life rhythm, so that such an alarm clock can be completely useless for the user.
In order to sound the alarm again after a desired interval of time, the user must prepare two alarm clocks and set a first alarm time in one alarm clock, and a second alarm time in the other alarm clock. That is, not only are two alarm clocks required but also two alarm times are required to be set, which is annoying.
It is an object of this invention to provide an alarm clock which is capable of easily changing an interval of time after which a second alarm is sounded.